


Das Orchester ist tot

by five_one_thirty-five (two_nine_eighteen)



Category: Der Kontrabass | The Double-Bass - Patrick Süskind
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_nine_eighteen/pseuds/five_one_thirty-five
Summary: Das Orchester ist tot. The orchestra is dead. L'orchestre est mort.Dummheit ist der Täter.Ein Theater das keins ist.





	Das Orchester ist tot

**Author's Note:**

> *Das Geschriebene vertritt NICHT die Meinung des Autors.

[Ein schneeweisser ****Vorhang**** geht auf.]

[Das ****ganze Arsenal**** eines ****Orchesters**** liegt perfekt bereit auf der Bühne. Alles stimmt. Anordnung, Stühle. Wie die ****Philharmoniker****. Jedes einzelne Cello, jede einzelne Violine, jede einzelne Viole ist mit einem ****Kontrabass**** ersetzt. Jedes Instrument und jeder einzelne Stuhl ist in ****Alufolie**** gewickelt.]

[Im Hintergrund läuft ein ****Metronom**** mit ****60 Schlägen pro Minute,**** laut genug um es immer im Hintergrund zu hören. Es schlägt im ** **4/4-Takt.**** ]

[Ein Jemand tritt auf die Bühne, eine ****Frau****. Sie trägt Frauenkleidung und sieht sehr einfach aus. Sie nimmt einen Alu -stuhl aus der Orchesterreihe und setzt sich drauf. In der Hand hält sie eine ****Flasche Tomatensaft**** , welche sie öffnet und einen grossen Schluck daraus trinkt. Sie wartet. Ihr ****linkes Knie**** zuckt immer wieder.]

[laut] _“Ich hass das Zeug - ist als würd man Sugo trinken. Aber ja, heute muss man auf alles gewappnet sein, nicht? Vor allem auf der Amateurbühne Ein wahres Schlachtfeld ist das. Aber nicht heute, nicht mit mir. Barbaren können sich heute ihr Wurfgemüse sparen aber ich denk an sie wenn ich heute mein Verdauungstrakt entleere.”_

[Sie schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaut beschämt.]

_“Nein. Nein, nein, so kann man doch nicht anfangen. Das war obszön. Das gehört sich nicht. Entschuldigen Sie. - Nochmal, Nochmal.”_

[Sie räuspert sich lauthals und lang, die Geräusche unangenehm schleimig.]

_“So- Ahem-so.”_

_“Das Orchester ist tot. Das Instrument ist verhunzt und rottet in unsern Kellern von dannen während der Klang des endlosen Konsums unsere Köpfe in Kokons einhüllt. Das war eine eine fünffache K-Alliteration und das steht nur im Skript weil der Schreiber dieses Stücks ein grösserer Narzisst ist als Goethe es je war._

_Ja, die Musik verliert ihre Sprache. Diejenige Sprache mit der wir kommunizieren und jene die mit uns klanglich Farbenblinden versucht zu kommunizieren. Unser Wortschatz verkrüppelt in der Blut-Hirn-Schranke und die 20 Bänder Duden, die jährlich neu verlegt werden, sparen mir meine Heizkosten im Winter wenn ich draussen im Garten meine Feuerschale verwende. Unser musischer Laute-katalog besteht aus “Uh, Yeah, Love, Hate ,Fuck”_

_und auf eine fast herzenserwärmende Art muss ich gestehen, dass, mit einer geraumen Portion fehlender Neuronenaktivität, eine gewisse Poesie darin steckt. Eine Schande ist’s auf Englisch. Auf Englisch ist halt alles ‘cooler’, sagt man so ja, da schämt man sich nicht wenns mal simplistischer ist. “Yeah” klingt halt besser als “Joah” und mit dem muss man leben.”_

_“Das kann ich auch. Ich gebs gern zu, Englisch tönt besser. Flutscht besser, ein bisschen wie Schmierseife. Der Klang von glatt gemähtem Rasen und Selbstgerechtigkeit. Halt Englischer irgendwie und wenn ich ganz kontrovers klingen will- -amerikanischer.”_

_“Aber zurück zum deutschen Punkt. Verborgenes Potential, nicht? “Oh, Joah, Liebe, Hass und Ficken.” Lyrische Lawinen._

_Das ist der Deutschrap den ich anstrebe. Komödiantisch mit tief tragischen Untertönen in der subtilen Form eines Beats der klingt wie der alkoholisierte Nachbar wenn er seine Freundin verhaut.”_

[Sie schaut ins Publikum.]

_“Oh-zu viel? Oh, der war zu viel, oh je. Ja, ich entschuldige mich dafür. Das tut mir leid, das sagt man heute nicht mehr so. Hach- die deutsche Sprache ist die Art Brut der Linguistik, so grob, so unfein, so unsensibel. Vergleichen sie mal- Art Brut und Schlachthauskunst. Da schauerts einen, nicht? Nicht mal Anspielungen kann man machen, das deutsche Wort ist nicht subtil...Das entschuldigt natürlich nicht die Anstössigkeit meiner Aussage also-- wie wärs--Ähhm- Nehmen wir einfach an sie haben Beide Den Schmerz Massiv begehrt. Das geht mit der Narrative auf und ich muss mir nicht die Mühe machen einen neuen schlechten Witz dieses Skripts zu lernen. Du Anfänger-- wo waren wir denn?-Ah ja-_

_-Zurück zu Lektion von heute:”_

_“Die Musik war ein melodisches Konstrukt. Eine Fuge in der Musik ist lückenloser als die in Ihren Bädern, eine Ouvertüre ist wie die Kuvertüre auf dem Kuchen ohne die Kalorie. Die Musik früher war abgespeckt dadurch das sie aufs Orchester limitiert war und genau das machte sie nahrhaft und haltbar ohne Konservierungsstoffe. Ein Menuett damals und heut, wahrlich die Diminutive eines Menus der heutige Ze-hei-”_

[Sie fängt and zu husten und röchelt nach Luft. Ihr linkes ****Knie**** zittert.]

“ _\--das sind diese verdammten Tomaten. Der rote Reflux. Ich würd darüber schreiben wenns mir beim Gedanken dabei nicht immer sauer aufstösst.-”_

[Sie haut sich ein paar mal kraftvoll auf die Brust, im ****Offbeat**** zum ****Metronom**** im Hintergrund.]

_“Oho! Manchmal könnt man meinen man sei tatsächlich Künstler. Stichwort Klangwolke sieben, haha- ja der Witz klingt besser auf englisch.-_

_-So ein Blödsinn, den drin zulassen. Heute kann man einfach nichts mehr sein lassen.Oder sich selbst sagen - nein, dass funktioniert so nicht, das klingt beschissen- das macht heute niemand mehr. Dann müsste ja man eigene Leistung löschen und im Resüme siehts unschön aus. Die Buchstaben sinds die heute eine Rolle spielen, das kleine, einzelne, makroskopische. Das alles im grossen und ganzen in ein präkäres Plagiat übergeht, das intressiert am Schluss weder Leser noch Verleger. Und der Schreiber klopft sich selbst auf die Schulter, schelmisch lächelnd und sagt “Das war süss, Kind.”_

_Und der eine ernste Leser wacht am nächsten Tag auf, mit dem zerfledderten Buch in der Hand und bemerkt er hat Diabetes.”_

[Sie steht plötzlich vom Stuhl auf, entrüstet.]

_“Ist doch so- alle die Schreiben wollen die Aufmerksamkeit. Schlechte Schreiber sind die Dädalusse die den Stein herrunterrollen lassen wenn sie eine gute Idee haben, sie vergessen, und dann einfach über den Schmerz schreiben der durch ihre zimperliche Seelen zirpt wenn der Fels ihnen über die Füsse gerollt ist. Gute Schreiber tun dasselbe- mit stilistischerer Raffinesse als einzigen Unterschied: Der Fels ist diesmal eine Kugelförmige Version von Michelangelos David, der Hügel hat ‘nen goldenen Schnitt und die Hauptfigur erhängt sich nacher._

_Bonuspunkte wenn sie sich wagen die Referenz als solche anzugeben. In kursiv. Oder mit dem Fussnötchen. In Georgia, für die ganz mutigen. Courier New für diejenigen, welche denken sie könnens, aber die Familie hats noch nicht übers Herz gebracht den Hiob zu spielen.”_

[Sie setzt sich wieder, entmutigt.] _“Ich weiss die Mehrzahl von Dädalus nicht.”_

_“Die anderen Schriftarten gehören den Ironikern. Die lässt man besser in Ruhe, unmöglich mit denen zu kommunizieren. Man muss abwarten bis sie an ihrer eigenen Ironie eingehen. Langwierige Sache. Sie sind die Zecken die dem Humor das Blut absaugen._

_-Aber wenns sie mal erwischt, dann ist der Kultur ein weiteres Lebensjahr gewährt.- Und zwar so-_

_Also -Ein Selbstmord ist in aller Selbstverständlichkeit tragisch, ein überhaupt nicht ausgelutschtes Mittel der Dramaturgie. Sie folgen? Gut. Ein ironischer Selbstmord ist dem zu Folge eine Komödie, bei dem der beschämte Ironiker daran draufgeht das er seine Ironie zu weit getrieben hat und keiner lacht. Slapstick, aber wortwörtlich ins Gesicht des Ironikers und unter all den Kettenhemden dicht geflochtener Gleichgültigkeit zerbricht sein dünnes Ego und die Scherben werden aufgewischt und per B-Post zu den Surrealisten geschickt die damit-was weiss ich- eine Glas-Marimba bauen.-_

_-Eigentlich hab ich hier nichts verloren. Ich spiel nicht mal ein Instrument. Der letzte der diesen Käse ebenfalls durchziehen musste, hat immerhin Kontrabass gespielt- na, eher drauf rumgekratzt. Aber es hat geklungen und das ein oder andere Haar hat sich dann schon schauerlich aufgerichtet, Kammermusik, Katzenjammermusik, ist doch alles dasselbe. Aber mein metaphorischer Münster hier. Der stinkt einfach.-”_

[Sie wird still, presst die Lippen zusammen. Dann nimmt sie ihre ****Flasche Tomatensaft**** und leert sie mit einem Zug. Zieht ein angewidertes Gesicht und fängt an in die Flasche zu blasen bis ein ****heller Ton**** erklingt.]

[Das ****Metronom**** wird doppelt so laut.]

[Sie versucht eine ****Melodie**** zu erzeugen, trifft aber weder den Offbeat, noch sonst eine rhytmische Abfolge. Sie stoppt nach einer Minute oder zwei, sichtlich frustriert.]

_Man sagt innerer Künstler --und meint den inneren Seiltänzer der zwischen Euphorie und Depression den Tango tanzt. Sein Partner, der Logiker, ist schon lang vom Seil gefallen und heult das das wasser unterm Seil 278.15 Kelvin hat._

_Und der Tänzer? Er erfindet ein neues Alphabet weil er findet das Eurodance und Eurythmie intellektuelle Artgenossen sind. Nicht mal gut siehts aus-na, ich kanns nicht beurteilen. Wer kann heute schon tanzen?_

[Sie steht auf und breitet die Hände aus]

_Kurz: Die Kunst hat die Grenzen ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit erreicht. Wer heute noch ernst kunst macht hat den eintritt ins Jahr 2000 verpasst. Der einzige Künstler der noch Ernst Kunst machen darf ist der Namensvetter. Da hebt sich die Ernsthaftigkeit wieder auf. Der Preis? Der arme Künstler verliert seine Identität und bleibt für immer die Pointe eines Witzes der seinem Wesen widerspricht._

_Tja, so ist das Leben. Einer muss sterben. Wir alle müssen, irgendwann aber ich meine einer muss sich vorher an der Erde verschlucken damit wir merken das wir noch atmen und unsere Köpfe rechtzeitig aus dem Sand ziehen._

[Sie lässt die ****Flasche**** sinken, dann holt sie aus und ****zerschmettert**** sie auf dem Boden.]

_Da!- Mehr Material für Max Ernst._

[Sie rauft sich die Haare. Setzt sich. Steht auf. Setzt sich. Stampft mit dem ****Fuss**** auf den Boden. Ihr ****linkes Knie**** zittert stark. Das ****Metronom**** wird lauter.]

_“Ich bin nicht gemacht für das-verdammt! Wer schaut heut denn noch Theater? Dieser Satz wurde gesponsert von Universal Studio--was? Nein wurde er nicht! Das ist meine Meinung, das sag ich als ich und nicht weils auf dem blöden Fetzen Papier steht der sich Skript nennt! Ja und ihr? Hättet ihr nicht fürs Prestige gezahlt wär nur ein Sitz mit Ernst besetzt. Ernst, dem Künstler. Gelangweilt hätte er sich. Es intressiert keinen von euch, schon klar, ihr wollt da durch, nach haus und mit einem Glas Roten vor dem Fernsehn drüber reden das Fremdschämen eine neue Bedeutung erlangt hat-aber -ich-kann-nichts-dafür!! Oder dagegen tun._

_Haben sie das gewusst?_

_Niemand der die Bühne betritt kann irgendwas dafür. Man hängt in den Seilen DES Autors und wenn man nicht aufpasst-schwupps- Asphyxie. Die Bühnen sind für die Künstler die die Kunstwerke anderer aufführen und dafür bezahlt werden. Glauben sie nicht?_

_Eh und die Politik? Lauter Clowns im dem Zirkus oder etwa nicht? Der direktor schaut durch den Vorhangspalt in die Manege, zählt die neuen im Kult und macht sich dann aus dem Staub._

_Ich mein, Soleil braucht neue Artisten und Ikarus schirmt die Sonne ab- der Weg ist frei wenn man ihn im Schatten laufen kann. Hautkrebs ist die eine Selbstverschuldung des Homo Sapiens, wenn ers nicht im Genom schon trägt.”_

[Tiefes Luftholen, dann stopp.]

_“Nein. Jetzt ists schon wieder passiert. Immer dasselbe mit dir, immer. Wie die Tanten beim Weihnachtsessen. Politik ist kein Thema fürs Theater!_

_Fertig jetzt. Ja - gut- wo sind wir eigentlich ursprünglich-ursprünglich stehengeblieben? Kunst--Kunst--Musik-letzten Endes führt alles auf die zurück. Wenn uns die Worte im traurigen Film fehlen nimmt die Violine Oberhand. Und wir alle verstehen was anderes aber ungefähr dasselbe,ja?_

_Und hier ists. Der Punkt dieser ganzen dämlichen Theatereskapade. Wir verstehn das Zeug nicht gleich. Der Mensch wird dümmer und in seiner Dummheit hat er das Orchester ermordet. Nicht aus Blutrünstigkeit. Nein, ein Unfall, Ungeschicktheit ein stolpern am falschen ort und die Violinen erstechen sich gegenseitig mir ihren Streichbogen in der Kette. Die Violinen sind weg. So, was haben wir jetzt-die Bläser! Eine Schande für die ohren. Sagen sie heute mal jemandem sie spielen die Trompete aber melodisch- ja, hahaha der war gut. Trompeten und der rest der blechkannen, die sind für Fasching. Kinder haben Freude am Geföhne und Eltern ertragens durch ein Bierchen oder fünf._

_Jetzt sind nur noch die tiefen da. Der Marianengraben des Orchesters. Die Schlucht im Graben, der tonale Tartaros. (Oh, sieh mal an die Griechen!) Die Pauken pauken für die toten Trompeten, bis der eine Pauker sich zum andern dreht und ihm die Schuld dafür gibt, weil er nie drüber hinweggekommen ist nicht der Drummer zu sein den er immer seint wollte. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht? Wahrlich, wahrlich.”_

_“Jetzt ist das Orchester tot.”_

_“Die Instrumente sind noch da. Die Armen Waisen. Nicht mal trauern können sie richtig ohne die richtigen Hände. Die Kinder der Genies, unverstanden. Sarah Bande sitzt auf dem Deckel des Cembalos, verstimmt. Die Tränen triefen in Bächen über ihre Wangen. Sie hats nicht ins Recall der Moderne geschafft.”_

[Sie schaut nach hinten. Die in ****Alufolie**** gehüllten ****Instrumente**** glitzern. Sie steht auf, greift sich einen ****Kontrabass**** und Bogen. Trägt ihn etwas grob zum Stuhl zurück und reisst die Alufolie herunter.]

[Macht sich bereit und fängt an die Melodie von Mozarts ****“Oh du eselhafter Martin”**** zu zupfen. Mit vielen ****Fehlern**** , schlecht.

Sie setzt ****dreimal**** von vorne an.

Sie hört nach den ersten ****vier Zeilen**** des Stückes auf.]

[Triumphierend] _Ha-! Mit dem rechnet nie jemand!_

_“Entgegen des Klischees Ich Spiel Kein Instrument hab ich nicht angefangen alle meine entchen zu spielen! Zu voraussehbar, Viel zu leicht ,banal. Wir wollen hier die richtigen Kulturstücke auspacken. Wen intressiert schon Mozarts Nr.41? Unzitierbar. Unerreichbar. Unverständlich für den ungebildeten. Niemand wird je den Jupiter betreten wie Mozart es getan hat, aber jeder lernt irgendwann mal einen wie Martin zu hassen, wie Mozart es getan hat._

_Das beste am Stück? S’ist ein Kanon. 4 Nasen die sich das gleiche hinterher schwatzen. Jeder schnarrt seine Strophe und je mehr Leute mitmachen desto mehr geht die eigentliche lyrische Brillianz des Stückes verloren. Schon witzig. Erst wenn wir nix mehr verstehen gilt das Stück als vollständig. Und wir klatschen und klatschen weils nach was Gutem geklungen hat und haben nicht mal gehört das Martin am Schluss verziehen worden ist.-Von ganzem Herzen? Wer weiss. Verdient? Wer weiss. Hotel? Palacio de sal, Bolivien.”_

[Sie legt den ****Kontrabass**** sachte zur Seite und schaut ihn etwas gequält an. Sie seufzt.]

_“Verfluchtes Ding. Zu gross geraten für die Welt, zu tief geraten für die Hörer. Er könnt die Violine von Claes Oldenburg sein, gemacht zum Bestaunen für all die falschen Gründe. Ich hätte ihn, vielleicht in einer anderen Zeit sogar bemitleidet. Den Kontrabass mein ich. Aber nachdem was er mir angetan hat würd ich meinen wir sind quitt. Verzeihen werd ich ihm aber nie, für das fehlt mir die Tiefe.”_

_“Mein_ Erschaffer _. Dieses hölzerne Gerüst mit der musikalisch-bildlichen Übersetzung eines grossen Nagels auf der Kreidetafel ist mein Erschaffer. Es gäbe mich nicht, wenn es den Kontrabass nicht gäbe und ich wurde nach seinem Bild erschaffen- Sie bemerken die Kurven- und doch kann ich ihn nicht verstehen. Ich habe das Privileg meinen Gott kennenzulernen und alles was ich ihm entlocken kann ist eine faulige Flatulenz.”_

_“Mein Gott ist tot, meine Dummheit hat ihn umgebracht. - das kam nicht von den Griechen, oder? Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss anscheinend gar nichts. Ich weiss nicht mal das ich nichts weiss weil ich nicht weiss was es heisst etwas wirklich zu wissen. Wenn ich nicht mal weiss das ich nichts weiss woher soll ich das Wissen herhaben zu wissen wenn wissen wirklich wissen bedeutet? Wissen ist vage, Weiss ist keine Farbe und die Philosophen protestieren vorm Theater, sie wollen ihre Bücher zurück._

_Die Welt ist eine riesige Rückreferenz geworden, Originalität in Ohnmacht, die Referenzen sind die Preisschilder der literatur, der Kunst, der Musik- und wehe denen die nicht griechisch sind. Das wollen die Leute sehen, sie sehen, sein oder nicht sein, sie sehen Homer im Fernsehen als Affe mit Gelbsucht und rufen entzückt “Oh, die Griechen!”. Die englischen Dichter drehen sich im Grab in der Rate eines Rotors. Alle Gänge zu den Griechen, alle Routen nach Rom alle Wege nach Weimar und alle Alliterationen stehen am Wegrand und applaudieren dem Artisten.--_

_Sehen sie, so denke ich wirklich. Ich.--So gehts nicht lange weiter,-kanns und solls auch nicht-Stopp-stopp-stopp!_

_Stopp._

_Ich halt sie für schlaue Zuhörer. - oder wenigstens für Zuhörer. Schlauheit ist heute eine Schande, und Schande ist der Schreibfehler für Schafe. Hören sie.”_

[Sie steht auf, verzweifelt. Stolpert fast, weil ihr ****linkes Knie**** wild schüttelt.]

[stark bewegt] _“Der Wegrand ist nicht der verdammte weg! Der Wegrand ist bloss eine Blutspur aus bombastischen Begriffen, eine Fata Morgana bedeutungsloser Floskeln und alle Wege führen in Wirklichkeit zu einer weiteren toten Tochter der Originalität.”_

[noch bewegter] “ _Und- es soll ja niemand, niemand wagen mir zu sagen ich sei zu dramatisch. Ich kann kann gar nicht dramatisch sein! Ich heule nicht, ich lamentiere nicht, ich hatte nie Drang den Werther zu tun.”_ [extrem aufgewühlt] _“Ich hasse Drama.”_ [Sie stampft auf mit dem Fuss.] _“Ich hasse es, weil ich Leben will. Aber nein-Nein, natürlich bin ich eine ihrer dummen Töchter, einer Ihrer missratenen Klone. Eine Zelle, die zu lange gelebt und zur Apoptose verdammt. Ich will die Existenz aber niemand will sie von mir!”_

[Sie schreit aus der Brust heraus.] _“Ich bin ein Bastard der Literatur!_

_Ich! - Bin! - Das! -Ideelle!- Plagiat!”_

[Das ****Metronom**** wird nun richtig laut.]

[Sie atmet schwer. Sagt lange nichts. Verschluckt sich und beginnt schleimig zu husten.]

[düster] _“Die Tomaten und das Blut sind nun eins.”_

[Schweigen.]

[Bitter] _“Ha- Schicksal? Eine Toilette und wir sind das innere der Schüssel. Eine Frau aus Baumwolle und Brennholz mit spitzen Gelenken und spitzeren Zehen und Blut am hellen Saum vom brutalen scheissen auf ihre Gläubiger. Ihre Zunge ist das Buchzeichen ihrer Bibel. Und wir schliessen den Zyklus, denn wir können sie nicht lesen. Wir dürfen nicht verstehen. Ich darf nicht verstehen. Ich hab nicht mal Charakter. Die Referenz ist nicht relevant genug dafür. Ich mag die Dramatik zwar hassen, aber die Sinnlosigkeit meines Seins ist die eigentliche Tragödie.”_

[Sie hustet noch ein paar mal und räuspert sich mehrfach.]

_“Ich brauche was zu trinken.”_

[Das ****Metronom**** tickt laut.]

[Eine kleine ****Flasche Wasse**** r rollt auf die Bühne. Sie hebt sie auf und setzt sich wieder. Sie trinkt die ganze ****Flasche**** in einem Zug, stellt sie neben sich auf den Boden.]

[Das ****Metronom**** stoppt.]

[Schweigen _._ ]

[Ruhig, sanft lächelnd, eher leise] _“Ich mag die Charts.”_

_“Und das Radio. Die kann man einfach anstellen. Es ist da, man muss nichts bewusst suchen, nichts bewusst hören nichts bewusst aufnehmen.”_

_“Es gibt kein Zwang für ein Stück, gut zu sein es geht nur darum gespielt zu werden. Und wenn dasselbe Lied zum ersten, weiten, dritten mal in der Stunde spielt, dann kann man sich dran gewöhnt dass es einem gefällt. Und wenns mal wieder läuft, weiss man, dass das Stück einem gefallen muss.”_

[Schweigen]

[Sanft lächelnd, etwas lauter] ” _Es gibt kein Zwang für ein Stück, gut zu sein es geht nur darum gespielt zu werden. Und wenn dasselbe Lied zum ersten, weiten, dritten mal in der Stunde spielt, dann kann man sich dran gewöhnt dass es einem gefällt. Und wenns mal wieder läuft, weiss man, dass das Stück einem gefallen muss.”_

[Schweigen]

[Sanft lächelnd, etwas lauter] ” _Es gibt kein Zwang für ein Stück, gut zu sein es geht nur darum gespielt zu werden. Und wenn dasselbe Lied zum ersten, weiten, dritten mal in der Stunde spielt, dann kann man sich dran gewöhnt dass es einem gefällt. Und wenns mal wieder läuft, weiss man, dass das Stück einem gefallen muss.”_

[Der ****Vorhang**** fällt zu.]

[erstickt hinter dem Vorhang] “ _Es gibt kein Zwang für ein Stück, gut zu sein es geht nur darum gespielt zu werden. Und wenn dasselbe Lied zum ersten, weiten, dritten mal in der Stunde spielt, dann kann man sich dran gewöhnt dass es einem gefällt. Und wenns mal wieder läuft, weiss man, dass das Stück einem gefallen muss.”_

[Die Stimme verstummt.[

[Der Saum des ****Vorhangs**** färbt sich rot.]

[Es riecht nach ****Sugo****.]

**Author's Note:**

> Altes Stück Nonsens.  
> Stilistisch (nur stilistisch) vom Buch inspiriert, einige Referenzen sind ebenfalls drin.  
> Hat kein Zweck, soll keinen haben. Ich habe einfach mit dem Format Ein-Mann-Theater rumgespielt.


End file.
